Il va sûrement neiger
by aSheepyTrip
Summary: Pas douée pour les résumés. Arthur ne peut plus supporter Francis et lui fait comprendre ! (Edit : Arthur un peu ( Hum...beaucoup ?) OOC)


_Je t'ai toujours détesté._

Au départ, ça n'avait rien de personnel.

On se battait parce que nos supérieurs le voulaient.

Toi, je ne te connaissais pas personnellement, mais après tout nous étions ennemis.

C'était une bonne raison pour te détester, non ?

_Et puis nous étions devenus alliés._

On ne s'était vraiment parlé que des années…non, des siècles plus tard.

_Je t'ai toujours détesté._

Dès le premier instant, j'ai compris qu'on ne s'entendrait pas.

Tu as posé tes yeux sur moi.

_Ils étaient d'un beau bleu marine qui m'avait intimidé au départ._

Les premiers mots que nous avons échangés étaient hésitants de mon côté, dédaigneux du tien.

Tu m'as pris de haut.

_Comme tu l'as toujours fait depuis._

Je crois que je n'avais rencontré quelqu'un d'aussi égoïste, d'aussi insouciant et d'aussi excentrique que toi.

_Dès le premier instant, je n'ai pas pu te sacquer._

Tu avais des manières, des exigences, de l'assurance, un jugement sévère, une langue acérée, et le pire du tout, tu avais un orgueil démesuré.

Et malgré ça, tu trouvais encore le moyen d'avoir de la classe.

_Au début, ça m'avait surpris. Après, ça m'avait agacé._

Tu prenais un malin plaisir à me faire chier. Nos innombrables querelles se finissaient presque systématiquement en bagarre, ce qui m'a toujours semblé être une fort basse besogne pour quelqu'un d'aussi _raffiné_ que toi.

_Et le pire, c'est que la plupart du temps tu gagnais._

Il y a eu une longue période pendant laquelle je ne pouvais pas te voir.

Tu ne prenais rien au sérieux.

Tes rares moments de maturité se terminaient systématiquement en conflit avec Alfred et moi pour des raisons des plus triviales.

Tu étais fier. D'une fierté qui m'insupportait.

Tu imposais ton sens de la beauté aux autres.

Tu étais immature au possible, provocateur, chiant pour le plaisir, et râleur pour la forme.

Tu t'autoproclamais gentleman.

_Quelle blague._

Il y a eu un jour où j'étais vraiment de mauvaise humeur.

_Tu t'en souviens ?_

Je ne sais plus vraiment pourquoi, mais j'étais très énervé ce jour-là…

_Je suis sûr que tu te rappelles._

On avait une réunion alors j'y suis allé malgré tout…

_Je devais bien prendre mes responsabilités. Chose que je suis convaincu de faire mieux que toi._

Je ne me souviens pas exactement de tous les détails.

Je sais juste que tu as dit un truc qui m'a vraiment foutu en rogne.

C'était pas un truc très important pourtant.

_Comme d'habitude en fait._

C'était même un truc tout bête.

Mais je n'étais franchement pas d'humeur.

Alors j'en ai vraiment eu marre.

Je me suis levé, je me suis planté devant toi, et je t'ai balancé tout ce que je retenais depuis qu'on se connaissait.

Tout ce qui m'avait dérangé chez toi.

Tout ce qui me dérangeait encore.

J'ai continué comme ça un petit moment quand même.

_Faut dire, c'était un sujet plutôt fertile…_

J'ai fini par dire quelque chose que j'ai regretté après.

_« De toute façon, je ne m'entendrai jamais avec toi. Ça me désespère vraiment qu'on doive faire équipe. Tu sais quoi ? Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, tu serais déjà annexé depuis un bon moment. Plus chiant que toi, tu meurs. »_

Il y a eu un blanc.

Un gros blanc.

Les autres ne savaient pas quoi dire. Personne n'avait envie de parler.

Puis après quelques minutes, tu as levé tes yeux vers moi.

_C'était la première fois que je les voyais de si près._

Tu avais l'air plutôt calme pour quelqu'un qui venait de se prendre dans la face tout ce que je t'avais dit.

Tu as parlé d'un ton qui n'était pas froid, comme je m'y attendais.

Mais d'un ton calme et neutre qui était encore pire.

_« Tu le penses vraiment ? »_

Sur le coup, je n'ai pas répondu.

Je ne m'attendais pas à ça tu sais.

Alors tu as repris.

_« Tu me détestes ? C'est fort dommage. Mais vois-tu si je prêtais un tant soit peu attention à ce que les gens disent de moi, je n'en serais pas là aujourd'hui. Alors maintenant si tu ne peux pas me blairer c'est tant mieux pour toi. Mais on est alliés. Moi non plus ça ne me réjouis pas mais c'est comme ça, alors fais-moi le plaisir de retourner t'asseoir. Parce qu'on est pas là pour régler nos comptes le British. »_

Je n'ai pas su quoi dire.

Alors j'ai fait ce que tu as dit.

J'étais un peu douché. Carrément en fait. C'était la première fois que je te voyais si sérieux. Enfin, blessant aussi.

Enfin, le mix des deux.

Un cocktail assez... rafraichissant disons.

Alors je suis resté muet le reste de la réunion. Les autres n'ont rien dit.

Mais à la fin, lorsqu'on s'est séparé, Wang est venu me voir.

_« Tu sais, il fait comme il peut. Tu devrais être habitué maintenant. Ne lui en veut pas. »_

Ça m'a étonné que ce soit lui, l'Asiatique, qui me donne des conseils à moi, l'Européen, pour m'entendre avec un de mes semblables.

Après tout, je te connaissais depuis plus longtemps que lui.

Je crois que ça m'a un peu vexé. Ou peut-être pas, je ne sais plus.

_Je crois que si._

J'ai eu une réponse vague. Je n'ai pas vu le rapport ce jour-là.

_Je n'ai pas compris._

J'y ai repensé le soir même.

Et le lendemain.

Et le surlendemain.

Pour moi, il n'y avait pas d'excuses à ton caractère pourri.

Tu étais insupportable, c'était tout.

_Et pourtant je me sentais un peu coupable._

C'est vrai, je t'avais mal parlé.

Très mal parlé.

Même si tu étais énervant, ce n'était pas une raison pour dire des choses pareilles.

_J'avais été franchement dégueulasse._

Tu avais juste été comme d'habitude.

_Et puis, comme disait Wang, je te connaissais._

Même si j'avais été de mauvaise humeur, ce n'était pas la peine de m'acharner sur toi.

Alors à la réunion suivante, je suis venu m'excuser.

_Je devais être très drôle._

Je devais sûrement être tout rouge. Je crois même que j'ai bégayé un peu. Je m'excusais rarement. Surtout envers toi.

_Tu devais bien t'amuser._

Tu as souri tristement.

Un sourire que je ne t'avais jamais vu avant.

Tu m'as dit que ce n'était pas grave.

Tu m'as ébouriffé les cheveux.

_Je détestais quand tu faisais ça. J'avais l'impression que tu me prenais pour un gamin._

Je n'ai jamais aimé être rabaissé.

_Surtout par toi._

J'ai donné une tape dans ta main et t'ai administré un coup dans la tête.

Tu as reculé vivement en éclatant de rire.

_Maintenant que j'y repense, un rire différent de d'habitude._

Une de tes mèches de cheveux s'est dégagée de ton visage à ce moment là.

_Tu as toujours eu de beaux cheveux longs. J'ai toujours pensé qu'ils étaient plus appropriés pour une fille. Je te l'ai dit, une fois, et tu as juste souri._

Tu avais fait exprès de les ramener sur tes joues ce jour-là.

Mais personne n'avait fait attention.

Après tout, chacun avait des choses plus importantes à penser.

Mais à ce moment là je l'ai vu.

_J'ai vu cet hématome violacé qui mangeait un quart de ton visage._

Tu as continué à rire. Et puis tu t'es rendu compte que je te regardais.

_Avec des yeux de merlan frit sans aucun doute._

Alors tu as porté ta main à ta joue droite et tu as pâli.

J'ai articulé le début d'une question.

_Avant même que je ne la finisse, tu étais parti._

À cette époque, on était en plein cœur de la première guerre mondiale.

Le lendemain, le roi m'a appelé.

C'était plutôt rare tu sais.

Qu'il me parle en personne.

J'y suis allé, un peu anxieux.

Finalement, on a pris le thé

_Rien de spécial. J'ai trouvé ça bizarre._

À la fin, quand je m'apprêtais à partir, il m'a dit

_« Je suis heureux de vous avoir à ma disposition, mon petit Arthur. »_

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais quelque chose m'a semblé louche.

_Ça sonnait faux._

Couplé à ta blessure, ça m'a un peu perturbé.

_J'y ai pensé de nombreuses fois pendant mes insomnies._

Le sommet suivant a eu un mois plus tard.

Alors à la fin, je t'ai pris à part.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'avais envie de te parler.

_À toi._

Même à moi ça m'a semblé bizarre.

_À vrai dire, on ne s'était jamais vraiment bien entendu._

Tu as eu l'air dépité. J'avais bien vu que tu essayais de m'éviter depuis le début.

Mais je t'avais coincé.

_J'étais plutôt fier de moi à vrai dire._

Je ne t'ai pas questionné au sujet de ta blessure.

Je crois que ça t'a rassuré.

On a parlé un bon moment.

_Parlé de toute et de rien, comme on ne l'avait jamais fait._

Et puis tu m'as posé une question.

_« As-tu déjà vu un champ de bataille ? »_

Je t'ai dit que oui, que c'était évident, non ?

Tu as rit et tu as repris.

_« Sais-tu ce qu'est un No man's land ? »_

J'ai répondu oui.

Mais au final, je n'ai pas su te donner de définition claire.

On m'en avait toujours éloigné.

_Alors tu m'as décrit._

Tu m'as décrit les cadavres. Tu m'as décrit les corps entassés, les blessures qui pourrissent, la gangrène, les éclats d'obus qui arrachent les membres, les balles qui frôlent les têtes, les têtes séparées des torses, le froid, la mort, le désespoir, la faim, la peur.

Tu m'as décrit le dégoût.

Alors que pendant que certains vivent une vie paisible loin des combats, d'autres crèvent sous les balles.

_Et encore, ceux-là meurent vite. Dans un sens, ils ont de la chance._

Alors je me suis senti mal.

J'ai eu honte d'aller bien, de vivre tranquillement.

_J'ai eu honte d'ignorer la guerre._

J'ai eu honte de mon corps vierge de blessures.

J'ai eu honte de pouvoir encore ne rien savoir de la douleur.

_Alors que de toute évidence tu en savais tellement._

Tu y étais allé.

Et tu en étais revenu.

_Mais la guerre n'était pas finie et tu allais bien pourtant._

Alors je crois que j'ai compris.

Et j'en ai été encore un peu plus sûr lorsque tu m'as posé cette question.

_« À quoi est-ce qu'on sert ? » _

À cet instant, nous étions des poupées.

De jolis pantins de porcelaine qui n'existaient que pour porter la volonté de « supérieurs » qui ne comprenaient rien à rien.

_Si les guerres étaient menées par de vrais adultes, elles n'éclateraient même pas._

Ça n'avait jamais été aussi vrai que maintenant.

Qui se souciait de qui avait raison ou de qui avait tort ?

_La guerre a toujours tort._

Qui se souciait des méchants et des gentils ?

Dans tous les camps il y avait des blessés. Dans tous les camps il y avait des morts.

_Dans tous les camps il y avait des familles.  
_

Et loin des tranchées, des poilus, des no man's land, une autre tragédie se passait.

_Et personne n'en savait rien._

Personne d'autres que nous.

_Peut-être que d'autres le savaient aussi._

Peut-être qu'eux aussi commençaient à distinguer ce qui aurait du leur sauter aux yeux depuis bien longtemps.

Mais sans doute se voilaient-ils la face.

_Jusqu'à ce que le sol achève de se dérober sous leurs pieds._

Tu y étais allé hein ?

Tu avais voulu te battre. Voilà qui ressemblait bien au français que je connaissais.

Ils t'avaient renvoyés hein ?

_Ils ne voulaient pas perdre leur si jolie poupée._

Tu avais protesté n'est-ce pas ?

_Je l'avais compris il y avait déjà longtemps que tu n'étais pas qu'un enfoiré._

Ils t'avaient frappé n'est-ce pas ?

_Après tout, tu étais si entêté…_

Tu ne t'étais pas laissé faire, n'est-ce pas ?

_Après tout, tu es si fier…_

_Tu ne peux pas gagner contre un pays entier._

C'est ce que j'ai compris en voyant des bandages dépasser légèrement de ta chemise.

_Nous ne pouvons rien faire._

Pour eux, nous ne sommes même pas des humains.  
_C'est vrai, nous n'en sommes pas._

Nous sommes des _objets._

_Tout juste bon à répéter leurs instructions lors des sommets mondiaux._

De gentils petits soldats obéissants se déplaçant à leur place.

_Faire de nous des idoles populaires, quel beau plan…_

Je me suis senti si impuissant.

Si impuissant tandis que tu semblais t'écrouler.

_Tu es une grande nation. Ne tombe pas._

Je t'avais déjà vu faible. Mais tu étais toujours droit et fier.

Je ne t'avais jamais vu autrement.

_C'est sûrement pour que ça ne change pas que j'ai mêlé mes doigts aux tiens._

C'est sûrement pour ça que j'ai pressé ton corps contre le mien.

_C'est sûrement pour ça que j'ai refermé mes bras sur toi en priant._

Lorsque tu es parti, je me suis senti mal.

Je me suis senti faible.

_Je me suis senti bête._

Bête de ne pas avoir compris plutôt les paroles de Wang.

_« Tu sais, il fait comme il peut. Tu devrais être habitué maintenant. Ne lui en veut pas. »_

Notre condition était dure.

_Elle l'avait toujours été._

Mais je ne m'en rendais compte que maintenant.

_Wang était-il le seul ? Ou les autres aussi avaient-ils compris ?_

Etais-je donc le seul à n'avoir rien vu jusque là ?

Tu étais celui qui le supportait le plus mal n'est-ce pas ?

Tu as toujours été du genre à te scandaliser. À prendre parti.

_Tu n'as jamais supporté les injustices._

C'était une qualité que je te prêtais volontiers.

_Parce que je l'admirais._

Cette capacité que tu avais à te lever, à faire abstraction de ce qu'il y avait autour, de ce qu'on pensait de toi, et de te placer devant une personne en danger en disant « _Ce n'est pas normal. _»

Le poids des années était lourd sur tes épaules.

_Celui de l'oppression encore plus._

Alors tu riais et tu chantais.

_Pour oublier que tu allais mal._

Tu étais excentrique.

_Pour te prouver que tu n'étais pas qu'un pion. Que tu étais __toi._

Alors tu étais provocateur.

_Pour mieux te cacher derrière un masque de désinvolture._

Alors tu étais fier.

_Pour faire face à tout ce qui te rongeait._

Alors tu prenais un masque.

_Pour essayer de vivre quand même._

Alors tu faisais face. Alors tu te levais, tu marchais.

Tu te montrais au grand jour.

_« Me voilà. Je suis une puissante nation. Qui a pendant longtemps dominé le monde. Je suis France. Et ceux qui ne m'aiment pas, je les emmerde. »_

Ton vrai prénom, nous n'étions pas nombreux à le connaître.

Entre pays, on s'était donné nos noms, et lorsqu'on était entre nous, on s'appelait comme ça.

_Comme pour nous prouver que nous étions des personnes._

_Pour revendiquer notre existence._

Ce jour-là, grâce à toi, j'ai compris que je ne me soumettrais plus.

_Plus jamais._

Nous vivrions tant que nos pays vivraient.

Nous aurions du temps.

Du temps pour faire comprendre que nous sommes vivants.

Du temps pour qu'ils s'habituent à notre liberté.

_Nous aurions du temps pour vivre._

_Et maintenant ?_

Maintenant, peut-on dire que tout est là ?

Peut-on dire que nous sommes libres ?

Peut-on dire que tout va bien ?

_Peut-on dire que nous sommes heureux ?_

Je ne le sais pas.

Je ne sais pas comment sera notre avenir.

Mais je serre ta main dans la mienne en espérant que tu ne m'échapperas pas une seconde fois.

On se dispute toujours autant.

Enfin, peut-être un peu moins.

_Mais ce serait bête de perdre les bonnes habitudes, pas vrai ?_

Et parfois, seulement parfois, tu enfouis ta tête dans mon cou en soupirant.

Parfois, seulement parfois, tu relèves la tête et tu me regardes avec _ce _sourire.

_Et parfois seulement nos lèvres se joignent._

_« À quoi tu penses ? »_

Sans que je m'en rende compte, je me suis allongé et j'ai posé ma tête sur tes genoux.

Je rougis et je reprends une position plus…convenable.

_Tu as un petit rire moqueur. Je le trouve adorable._

Les pieds dans le vide, assis à tes côtés, je contemple la mer.

_Et je me sens plus vivant que jamais._

_« J'aime bien le bruit des vagues. »_

Tu dis ça comme ça.

Sans vraiment attendre de réponse.

Pourtant je te réponds.

_« C'est normal. Tu as toujours aimé ce qui est beau. »_

C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que, même si on ne t'appréciait pas forcément, ton jugement nous touchait toujours tous beaucoup.

L'air de rien, tu étais une sorte de référence du bon goût.

_Un peu le contraire de moi en fait._

Tu me regardes étrangement.

_Je crois que ma remarque t'as fait plaisir._

Et sur ce tu m'embrasses tendrement.

_Lorsqu'on y réfléchit…_

Tu ne me dis _ça _que très rarement.

En fait, tu ne me l'as dit qu'une fois.

_Es-tu trop fier pour supporter de t'attacher réellement à quelqu'un ?_

Je souris malgré moi.

_Est-ce un compliment sous-entendu ?_

Je te le demande et tu souris, malicieux, puis me tire la langue.

Lorsque tu tournes de nouveau ton regard vers l'océan, mon sourire devient radieux.

_Tu l'as dit._

Enfin pas vraiment.

_Tu l'as sous-entendu._

Tu m'as fait comprendre que j'étais beau.

Sans une quelconque allusion blessante - à mes sourcils par exemple, je sais que tu adores ça.

_Aujourd'hui, tu m'as fait un compliment._

Euphorique, je te prends dans mes bras sans vraiment y songer.

Et pendant que tes mains effleurent mon dos, je glisse à ton oreille un « joyeux anniversaire » et je rajoute en pensée :

_Aujourd'hui, 14 juillet 2013, Francis François Bonnefoy m'a fait un compliment. _

_Note à moi-même : _ _ce soir, il va sûrement neiger._

* * *

**Héhé, fini !**

**En fait, je l'avais fini hier soir, mais bon, à 2h du mat' ma mère est venu m'engueuler alors j'ai du quitter avant de poster...snif.**

**Bref.**

**Je parle et je vais parler souvent de Francis dans mes OS. Déjà parce que c'est mon perso préféré (je me demande si c'est le perso en lui-même que j'aime ou bien si c'est par patriotisme...) et surtout parce que j'aime beaucoup l'histoire.**

**Et que malheureusement je suis pas très calée en histoire pour ce qui est des autres pays.**

**Bref, OS que j'ai eu envie d'écrire suite à avoir lu "L'Ambulance 13".**

**Bientôt je ferais une suite (ou bien je la posterais à part à part (Lo' se rendra compte de la répétition seulement APRÈS avoir publié l'histoire) ) où on verra pourquoi Francis avait des bleus ! Enfin, plus précisément !**

**Bref. (j'aime ce mot)  
**

**Vu que cette note est (comme d'hab') hyper longue, je la finis ici en espérant que cet OS vous a plu ~**

**PS : vu que je m'ennuyais, j'ai dessiné Francis. C'est la cover image (vive le franglais ! \o/) de cette histoire. Z'en pensez quoi ?^^**

**.**

**/!\ je vous annonce que la suite en question est sortie, elle s'appelle "Live Free or Die" j'ai finalement changé le contexte c'est pourquoi je vous invite à lire la note au début de l'histoire. Sur ce Ciao ! ~ /!\**


End file.
